Through the Night
by alance07
Summary: Ororo has a nightmare, and Kurt is the one who ends up getting confort. First complete fanfic so please R


OK guys, this is my first fanfic so please be kind and R&R. I really want to know what I'm doing wrong or what I need to fix blah, blah.   
  
I don't own any characters ( Although it would be kind of cool to own Kurt) *wink*   
  
Summary: Basically Ororo has a nightmare, and who is there to confort her but our favorite elf...  
  
Rating: PG (just to be safe)  
  
It was dark.  
  
Too dark for this time of day.  
  
Or was it even the daytime? She thought to herself. She really couldn't tell she was so lost, but it was like the answers didn't really matter.  
  
" Hey whose there?" She yelled.  
  
A dark yet gentle figure appeared from the even darker shadows behind it. Somehow instantly, she knew who it was.  
  
"Jean! Jean! Is that you? Oh, Jean we've all missed you all so much! I have so much to tell you. So many things have happened while you were away! You need to come back with me. We all miss you so much..." She tried to repeat. But for some reason she couldn't get the words out.   
  
She knew she was babbling, but at this point she didn't really care. Somehow Jean was alive, and things around the mansion were going to start getting better again. She knew they would. They just had too.   
  
She didn't know if she could stand to listen to Scott cry himself to sleep one more night.  
  
" Jean, Jean! Are you all right? It's hard to tell it's so dark in here, I can't see anything!"  
  
It was just then when she realized that Jean wasn't facing her, so it was this realization that made her put a hand on the shoulder of who she thought to be her best friend. And suddenly with this action the figure turned reveling some startling features.  
  
The figure appeared to resemble her lost friend but something was wrong.  
  
Very wrong.  
  
What was once Jean's brightly colored red hair was now a dull shine less color making it look like wet dead leaves. Her once shinning hair also had a severely messed up look suggesting it had never been washed or even brushed. The rest of her body left an even more frightening appearance with her skin as pale as a ghosts and small shards of glass inserted in her features that supported it. The blood that dripped from her head and neck was the deepest of reds and could only be described as truly terrifying. Her eyes were completely speechless expect for the fear and anger they spoke of. And her icy blue lips didn't utter in the slightest  
  
She didn't muffle one sound,  
  
She didn't speak one word.  
  
She was also soaken wet but the water that dripped from her crushed fingertips also had yet to make itself known.  
  
And so it was worse than noise, Storm knew it was true.  
  
Jean was dead.  
  
And there was nothing she could do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The dark red light stared at him in the face reviling it was a little after one in the morning. Nightcrawler sighed and rolled over on his back adjusting his legs to make his tail more conformable.  
  
But that was only the beginning of his problems.  
  
Even though the new guest in the school for mutants had been treated with the most kindness and understanding anyone with a tail and blue skin could ask for, Nightcrawler still felt out of place. Like a freak among freaks so to speak. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, and honestly there was no reason to the least of the factually at the school had been happy to have him around especially with the loss of their beloved teacher Jean Gray. They were thankful to have him around to help fill in the space at the school. And help the students through the hard time. And even though he didn't know the doctor very well he had heard of her love for two of the men in the school, and her heroic act had been enough to tell him her soul was kind and honorable.  
  
The students to his amazement had asked no questions about why he looked so different they simply enjoyed listening to his stories about the circus with his thick German accent. He didn't mind in the least bit, in fact it was all he could do to say no when they would ask him to telport them on the roof or on top of mountain somewhere. Even though he had promised to be careful with the students the professor still had thought it wasn't a good idea, and since he was the one who had originally invited Kurt to stay he did not want to disobey him or get on his bad side.  
  
So perhaps it wasn't the school that made Kurt feel uncomfortable, ( or cause his lack of sleep) Maybe it was someone. Ororo Monrow. Now there was a name that scared Kurt half to death. He didn't know what it was about this women who could stir such emotions in him. Was it the gentle way she gave attention to each and every one of her students? Was it her kind disposition? Was it the way when she talked to him she made it feel like a normal man, and even sometimes made him forget his obvious appearance? He loved how she did this without letting him forget his faith. While most people were rather imitated by his ongoing faith, or just plain confused, Ororo never seemed so. In fact she was always quite supportive of his obsession and love for god. She would sometimes ask questions, but out of simple curiosity, not for information that she would use later to gossip with. Her inner beauty made him feel almost wanted, accepted, and dare he say it...beautiful.  
  
Kurt covered his face with his pillow. Will she haunt my dreams forever? He thought to himself.   
  
Even though Kurt had the deepest respect for the women some people considered a goddess, he at times could not bring himself to speak to her. Her snow shaded hair and lovely figure only made Kurt more afraid of her.  
  
Or more realistically what he would do when he was with her. Kurt often enjoyed late conversations with Ororo. Meeting her in the kitchen after the younger children had gone to sleep. But as her beauty astounded him so did everything else about her, and lets just say he didn't want to have to give himself another tattoo any time soon. Not that such thoughts mattered. Women as lovely as her aren't interested in abonination such as myself.  
  
After finally what seemed like an entirety later Kurt decided he wasn't going to get any sleep any time soon. Maybe a walk would clear my head he decided. The clock told him it was nearly two in the morning but the time didn't disturb Kurt. Nor he knew it would anyone else, for the professor, Scott, and Logan had taken the children out on a camping trip in the near by woods. The professor had insisted that Logan and Scott get out of the house, he thought they had been morning much too long, and simply sitting around the house like a zombie wasn't going to help bring Jean back.  
  
Or help fix their broken hearts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Kurt began wondering around the deserted Mansion his thoughts once again landed on Ororo. He began to wonder if this was a sin thinking of a beautiful women all the time.   
  
Certainly a woman as lovely as her wouldn't want to be with a demon like me he thought once more. And who can blame her? He thought stoping to look in a mirror. He shuttered at the reflection in front of him. It seemed like the mirror would always be his worst ememy. One even god couldn't protect him from. The only thing I could probably hope for is her friendship. And I suppose that will have to be enough.  
  
It was with this thought he heard Ororo screaming.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
More than a million thoughts ran through Kurt's head as he flew up the stairs to Ororo's room. Thunder could be heard rumbling through the house, and as Kurt reached the top stair he could see the lighting striking the ground through the window bring like what it seemed the whole house to it's knees with quivering.  
  
It seemed like Kurt couldn't get there fast enough, it was as though time had completely stopped, and the scream ran through the air just tearing at his heart, slowing him down.  
  
When he finally reached her room he was partly relieved to see no one was there attacking her, but oddly enough she appeared to be completely alone. But that didn't stop him from rushing to her side, when he found her thrashing in her bed, eyes closed yet large and thick tears sliding down her cheeks. In fact Kurt's terror almost completely subsisted when he realized she was only having a nightmare.  
  
Ororo! Ororo! Wachen Sie auf. Wachen Sie auf!  
  
Her screaming had subsided, and she jilted awake crying hysterically.  
  
" Calm down! ILieblingt's all right. It's OK ...it was just a dream.  
  
Finally after looking around and realizing where she was Ororo managed to calm down slightly, surprised she realized how heavily she was breathing and just began to notice the large wet tears that had dominated her face.  
  
" Oh, Kurt! I was so scared!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around Kurt. " Jean was there, and I couldn't save her... It's my fault! ... It's all my fault... Her voice was barely a whisper as she said this. Kurt suddenly saw how distressed she really was, this wasn't just some ordinary nightmare, this was something that was truly in her soul. Slowly eating her alive.  
  
" Libenien, what are you speaking of?" He asked still slightly confused.  
  
" ... I should have done something" She said letting go of him gently " There must have been something I could have done to help her... I could have frozen the water, or I could have created a hurricane, or I could have-"   
  
Kurt quickly put a disfigured finger to her lips. He could see where this was going. Over the last few weeks Storm had been driving herself crazy with Jean's death. Even though she would never admit it out loud it was tearing her up. Although you never would have noticed it but the way she presented herself on a daily basis. Around her students she was always cheerful, and smiling that sort of thing. She wanted them to have the most normal environment possible, because with Scott and Logan walking around like the way they were it was hard for anyone to get back on track. Just like her Kurt thought to himself, always thinking of others in her own place. He admitted her for this and the thought brought a small smile to his lips.  
  
" oh, my darling he said. It was hardly your fault." You did everything you could, you couldn't have taken care of the ship and Jean at the same time. In fact if hadn't been such a quick thinker none of us might be here right now."  
  
He knew this was bad. A woman like Ororo Monorow didn't just breakdown crying in somebody's arms everyday. And yet despite her pain he was glad he was the one she was willing to share it with. He chased the thought from his mind. He couldn't think of himself now at a time like this. Ororo needed him, and he was going to be there for her now.  
  
Kurt offered a small smile, but knew this wasn't enough. He pulled himself up on her bed sitting next to her. " There was- there was nothing you could have done, Storm" He said slowly and with a placid tone about his voice. Ororo looked at him softly as though she was a young child finding out there was no Santa Clause. The dam of fresh tears in her eyes broke.  
  
On the outside rain had begun pounding on the windows. Fiercely and mercilessly. He suddenly felt sorry for the nearby campers. Ororo continued to cry, as though she had never cried before. Kurt simply held her whispering soft conforting words in her ear, stroking her head softly.  
  
Sometime later the rain subsided, slowing down at an pleasantly surprisingly rate, and Ororo looked up from Kurt's soaken wet shirt only to look into his eyes, those warm loving eyes that were only showing concern for her. He smiled. A grin more really. The kind of smile that could just make a girl's heart melt, and she couldn't help but smile in the sightless way as he asked, " Is that better?"  
  
" I suppose so." She said wearily, suddenly embarrassed in her crying. She pulled away from Kurt slightly. The air was quiet. Awkward  
  
" I'm sorry." She said wiping her face with a near by tissue. "I guess I must have awaken you up."   
  
"No, I'm afraid I was already awake." He said with a heavy sigh.   
  
" Why is something wrong?" Now it was her turn to have concern in her voice.  
  
" Oh no," he answered quickly. " I simply couldn't sleep." Ororo gave a quick nod.  
  
" Are you alright?" Kurt finally got up the courage to ask. Ororo replied with a quick laugh to try and ease the tense situation. " Oh yeah, I'm fine." " Alright." Kurt said not believing her. He waited a moment longer before excusing himself and getting of the bed, but before he could barely get up a shaking and scared Storm grabbed his arm slightly. Kurt turned to her and once again could see the terror that laid in her eyes.  
  
" Wait-!" She managed to get out. " I'm just a little- umm, it's just... Umm. Well since were both up anyway why don't you stay? Her voice was strong and proud. But suddenly turned into a child's voice filled with fear. " Please stay with me Kurt," She begged. "At least until I fall asleep?"   
  
Kurt didn't know what to do. Surly she needed him. He could clearly see that. She seemed so scared, so alone. He too knew how that felt., so how could he deny her a small piece of hope that she would have someone next to her as she slept?  
  
" Sure Ororo." He said quietly and sincerely. And in return he received a small, weak smile. And to his amazement once again she let go of his arm and moved over on the bed and patted the space empty next to her. With much hesitation Kurt slid over next to her. He suprised himself when he wrapped his tail around her waist. He hadn't even thought about it, and pleasantly enough Ororo was still smiling as she too wrapped an arm around Kurt's chest in an effort to be closer to him.  
  
" Thank You." Whispered Ororo as she closed her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
The night outside the window had become pleasant. The moon could be seen through the cloudless night and there didn't even lie any evidence that rain had dominated just moments before.  
  
Kurt waited as he watched Ororo fall asleep in his arms. She wouldn't have anymore nightmares tonight. He would make sure of that. Perhaps he could keep up the hope that just maybe Demons were meant to be with angels.  
  
" Good night My darling" He whispered, as he too drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Should I add more, leave it alone or just delete it all together? Let me know.and Thanks 4 reading.  
  
By the way sorry if I got any of the German wrong. I take French so google provides and transluations for me.  
  
Wachen Sie auf!- Wake up! 


End file.
